Just My Luck
by Mipiko
Summary: Miki's already deemed to be the least liked Vocaloid. Since the day she was born, things just didn't go well for her. But wait? Doesn't that new guy look A LOT like her? So then, why does everybody else love him so much? Contains some IrohaxGachapoid
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Ok, my second FanFic that I did about several hours ago. It was just a daydream that I had that I felt like posting. It might be a little erratic, so please bear with me. I might go back and fix a few things, but for now, I hope that it's not too bad and that it won't bore you all to tears. T^T

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and I highly doubt I ever will... Or the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou (The Excitement of Suzumiya Haruhi) for the Wii...

* * *

Miki's POV

* * *

Smack!

"You freak! Ever gotten a good look at yourself? You're way too fricken' skinny, pale, sickly, and have ZERO singing talent!"

I just stood there, hand over cheek, and watched the teal twin-tailed beast give me a satisfied smirk before waltzing out of my room. My jaw clenched and I balled my hand into a fist; I wanted to punch that smirk off of that pretty face. My cheek was stinging like crazy but I did my best to ignore it and sighed. _She's just pissed off because the Kagamine kids topped her again with their append voices…_ I told myself. Lately, the Kagamines were getting to be even more popular, despite the fact that not too long ago they were considered to be the underdogs. Now, with their popularity sky rocketing, Miku was struggling to stay on top. To make matters worse, they even became the second Vocaloids to have an append, the first being Miku. They may be the real reason why she's acting even brattier than usual, but she wouldn't say or do anything to them. Why? Because she genuinely loves them. That and she spares no expense to harm me. It's always been like that, ever since the day I walked into the Vocaloid home. Then again, I sort of figured that I'd be destined to fail…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

The very first sounds I heard after my "birth" were the ringing of bells and soft singing. As my eyes slowly began to adjust to the lighting, I looked around and saw a box with speakers on it.

I wondered out loud, "Where is that sound coming from?"

As a response, I heard a light chuckle and turned around to see a man in white. He had a kind face and piercing black eyes, strange to me at that moment because it didn't seem to fit his visage. He leaned over the small box and turned a knob. Before I knew it, the sounds grew softer and softer until nothing was heard. He saw my look of amazement because he began to laugh again.

"This is a radio." he said, tapping on the box that was referred to as a "radio". He came over to examine me and asked me to move a few parts for him.

"There. Hmmm…it seems as if though you've responded quite well to all of these mechanics, despite the fact regarding your accide-…" He stopped when he saw my expression because he quickly covered it up by calling me a "Vocaloid".

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "'Vocaloid'? What's that?" He turned around and began to fiddle around with his computer. "Close your eyes and search through your data bank, that's why we gave you one."

He sounded a bit rushed and I had also realized that it sounded as if though he was covering up something from me.

"Is there something wrong? You were about to tell me something, but then you—" He turned the radio back on and increased the volume of it to the point where I believed that I'd have to yell over it. But I didn't. _There has to be a reason for why he's acting so strange…_ I thought. I did as I was told and learned that Vocaloids are singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation that enables users to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and melodies. I looked back at the man.

"Did Yamaha create me?" He shook his head. "No, the Yamaha Corporation are the ones who backed up this development financially, but you're now part of their software that is meant to be the commercial product known to others as 'Vocaloids', hence the reason you are here. You probably mean the company that developed you. You are a Vocaloid of the AH Software company, along with two others."

I blinked in surprise. "There are two others? I'm not the only one?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, their names are Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru. In a way you may view them to be your 'siblings', considering that the three of you share the same birthday."

The thought came across me as funny. _Why would I want to consider those two as my siblings? We're androids; I thought they couldn't have any…_ He snapped me back into reality when he took out all of the cords connected to my body and ordered me to stand up. The second my feet touched the ground, I slumped to the floor. I heard a smack and a sigh and looked up to see the man's shoulders shaking. Before I knew it, he bursted out laughing and motioned at the door.

"Even Yuki knew to put some weight into her legs! And she's ascetically made to appear like a young child!" he managed to let out.

My face suddenly felt like it was burning and my heart began to race. I didn't understand why. I closed my eyes to make a quick scan and found out that I was "embarrassed", a state experienced upon having a socially or professionally unacceptable act or condition witnessed by or revealed to others. When I opened them up again I understood why he had laughed. Yuki, a "child", knew that she should put a certain amount of force into her legs to keep her upright. I, on the other hand, let my whole body fall because I did not know what to do. I thought that I would look like him, that my legs would do all the work. Apparently, that is not the case. I look older than she; therefore I should have not experienced that. While he continued to laugh at me, I sighed. _Everything isn't what they seem to be…I hope once I come home; it'll be a lot easier…_

* * *

*_End Flashback*_

* * *

"Miki-chan~ Hello, Earth to Miki? Whatcha looking at? …MIKI!"

I jolted out of my thoughts and noticed the face of an annoyed Yuki. She puffed up those cute, little rosy cheeks of hers.

"Miki-chan, you have to look after us today! Everybody's really really busy cleaning the house for the new Vocaloid tomorrow!"

My eyebrow's scrunched up. _A new Vocaloid?_ Yuki noticed my expression and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Miku-nee "forgot" to tell you again, didn't she." She didn't say it as a question; she said it as a statement. I sighed and looked down at my feet. _Maybe there was another reason for her to be at my door other than to slap me…_Once I could bring myself to look back up at her; she had her little hands tightly balled up into small fists.

"You can't let her push you around like that anymore! It's not right!"

I managed to let out a weak smile and patted her head. "Thanks Yuki, but I doubt that even if I did try to stop her, it won't get any better for me. For now, let's just go out and pick up the other two, 'kay?"

Yuki sighed and crossed her arms. "…fine. But _**I**_ get to knock on Gacha's door this time." She said with a pout.

I couldn't help but laugh at her request. She's had the biggest crush on Gachapoid since the moment he stepped foot into the home. He wears these cute green overalls and has short green hair and is modeled after a kid's TV show. He's supposed to resemble a green dinosaur and his voice is pretty different, but he's possibly the sweetest kid I'll ever meet. He doesn't like the others very much; he'd rather be with me, Yuki, or Iroha. While we made our way to his door, Yuki kicked it open and barged in. I heard a yelp and a squeal come out of Gachapoid, including several threads of protests.

"Y-Yuki! Why'd you do that to my door? You could have knocked!" he yelled.

I could almost hear her pouting. "But you never open up the door when it's me!"

"Psh, that's 'cuz you never do, you _always_ break my door just to come in…"

"Well I wouldn't have too if you weren't so mean to me when you came home!"

"What was I suppose to do when some random girl glomps you in front of everyone when you're new and don't know anybody?" he demanded.

Well, maybe he doesn't like Yuki's company as much as I had thought…I stepped inside right before Yuki was about to shoot her mouth off at him. She looked at me with tear-laden eyes. I placed a hand on her head while she tried to discreetly wipe away her tears. "Come on you two, enough fighting already. Let's hurry up so that we can get to Iroha's room, 'kay?"

At the mention of her name, Gachapoid bounces off of his bed and rushes out of his, now door less, room. He looked back at us expectantly with a huge, goofy grin on his face. When we didn't move fast enough, he reached for my hand and tugged on it.

"Come on mama! We can't make Iroha-chan wait too long!" He said with these large, sparkly green eyes.

Before I could say anything, he practically dragged me to her door and he eagerly knocked on her door. We heard a muffled "Coming~" and out emerged a red, Hello Kitty-styled helmet from the crack of the door. A small girl with amber eyes and coral pink hair followed the helmet and smiled at us. "Ohaiyo Miki-sama! Oh, hello Yuki-chan and Gacha-kun." She said with a little bow. Gachapoid's cheeks had a tinge of pink on them, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuki. She pouted at the older girl, grabbed Gacha's hand, and pushed her out of the way. Once inside, Iroha looked away from them and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Yuki-chan really is the jealous type, isn't she?" she managed to whisper once the other two were busy playing Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou on the Wii.

I nodded and couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, but we've got to remember how she feels about Gachapoid. Too bad the feelings not mutual~" I said while covertly looking at Iroha.

She blinked in confusion when she looked up at me until she heard a crash. "Um, Miki-sama? What was that look on your face? Do I have something on my face…" she began to consciously wipe her face clean, ironically cat-like, and I to bursted out laughing.

"No, no, no Iroha! It's just that, I sort of can't believe that you don't notice any of this?" I said with a grin while indicating at the two younger Vocaloids.

Iroha looked back at them. "Really? Because I could have sworn I just saw the Wii remote fly out of Yuki's hand causing her to break my gift when I was bo—EHH? Yuki! That Hello Kitty shaped speaker was a gift when I came out, it's priceless!" Iroha managed to choke out the last part and her eyes showed traces of tears.

I peered inside and saw that the remote was firmly lodged into the speaker, in what used to be Hello Kitty's right eye. Yuki tensed up a little, sensing that she was in big trouble until she remembered that she was annoyed at Iroha.

"So? Why would you leave something like that outside if you love it so much? Why didn't you put it up in a box or something so then nothing like this was gonna happen to it?" She said it as if though she did nothing wrong.

Iroha's fists clenched and looked at Yuki in disbelief. "Wh-what? What do you mean by that? It's my room; I can leave whatever I want on the outside! And it's your fault that it's broken, you're suppose to use the strap that's connected on the remote! It's there so then things like that _won't_ happen!"

Before Yuki could open her up her mouth again to protest, Gachapoid shirked his way around her and entwined his fingers through Iroha's hand while she tried to wipe away her tears. He tried to help her out a little by wiping away a few of them that went astray and smiled at her.

"It's ok Iroha-chan; we can try to fix it! It might not look the same, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Iroha softened up and managed to smile a little. "Th-thanks Gacha-kun, you're right." She said as a faint blush began to graze her soft cheeks. "I'd like that…"

It wasn't until they heard a wail that that got their attention to turn around and see Yuki on the floor, in tears. The three of us ran to her side while I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Yuki, are you hurt?" I knew it was stupid to ask that. After all, she did just witnessed Gachapoid's obvious attempt at affection towards Iroha. Who wouldn't be upset if their crush liked someone else? I was personally acquainted with that feeling of despair...

Yuki furiously shook her head and pushed me away from her. She got up and did the same to Iroha and stepped on Gachapoid's foot while she made her way to the door. Before leaving, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at them. "I hate you Iroha! I don't ever wanna see you again, you meanie!"

While she ran off, I had to get up and began to chase her. "Yuki, wait!" I called out. When she was out of sight I couldn't help but let out a tired sigh. _Why does this keep happening to me?_

_

* * *

_A/N:

Sorry that I posted one of the worst starting chapter for a PikoxSF-A2 miki FanFic...I could just lengthen this up and squeeze it in as a one shot, but that might be a little too long...I just might make this about less than 4 chapters, but I am planning on bringing Piko out in the next chapter for all of you shippers. ^^

Please Review if you have the time, I should be able to post up chapter two some time this week and thanks for reading! ^u^


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

I am really, really sorry for putting this story on hiatus!

I promise to bring this back up after I finish One Chance since I feel as if though I should finish that first before I post up anything else. Please be patient with me as it might take another week or so for me to start writing about it again.

And no worries, that means that I am planning on continuing it and have no intention whatsoever of deleting this story. ^-^

I'd like to take the time to thank the following people for reading and that I am thinking of you all when I say this! :D

Lazy Gaga

NagamiKai

AnimeMixDJ

and an anonymous user called Hey ! XD

Thank you for your patience! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:

FINALLY! Longest running hiatus EVER that I've done on this story. I hope to never do that again. O.O

* * *

It took me quite a while to convince the other two to follow me. Children are so much more agreeable if you threaten something that they love... like saying that you won't let them play the Wii anymore, for example.

Gachapoid and Iroha were straggling right behind me while my eyes kept shifting back and forth, desperatley looking familar, bobbing black pigtails that belonged to a little girl in a flowing red dress.

Of course, nothing in life is easy in the Vocaloid household...

"Hey Mama, why can't we just, you know, leave her behind? She's never gone for long, she'll be back!" Gachapoid was trying to convince me to come back to the room with him and Iroha so that they could fix the t.v.

But they both knew it was hopeless, their main objective was stopping me from looking all over this place for Yuki.

"Sorry guys, but I can't do that, I have to look for her, remember? I'm babysitting you three and they'll awfully mad at me if I'm missing someone, you all know how Miku is."

They shuddered. It wasn't until after I had pointed that out that they stopped complaining and actually started looking around for her.

A few minutes turned to hours and _still_ no sight of my cute, nine year old sister. Now I was getting worried. Just where could she be?

"M-Miki-sama? It's getting late, the other Vocaloids are nearly finished setting up the place for the new arrival and we um, still you know..."

She began to fiddle around with her small hands and sighed. "This is all my fault..."

I stopped looking around for a second. "Iroha, none of this is your fault, Yuki's just-"

"But she ran off because of me! I know... we all know..."

"Talking about it being our fault isn't going to bring Yuki back. We have to keep looking! Hey Mama, we didn't try the garden yet."

I perked up at that, Gachapoid had a point. Iroha stopped being depressed and blaming herself for Yuki's escape and smiled. "That's right! Isn't there an apple orchard in there, Yuki-chan might be hiding in one of them!"

"Pffft, and knowing her, she can stay up there for hours," Gachapoid confirmed with a nod.

With that unanimous agreement, they held onto my hands tightly and vanished.

xXx

"I don't wanna get down and you can't make me!"

I rubbed my temples and sighed. We spent another twenty or so minutes trying to convince Yuki to come down. I now that I am perfectly capable of bringing her down myself, but I didn't want to bring in a crying little kid. I do not need to give everyone another reason to think that I cannot do anything correctly.

I sighed in desperation. "Please Yuki! I made you some apple cinnamon muffins!"

She pouted from up the tree. "I don't care! I'll stay up here and wait for the apples to come back if I have to!" she exclaimed. I shivered and rubbed my arms. There was frost everywhere and it didn't help that she didn't want to come in. At least I remembered to have Iroha and Gachapoid put on sweaters.

When Gachapoid saw the mess I was in, he sighed and walked up in front of me. "Leave it to me, Mama, I know how to get her down."

Iroha and I looked at each other in confusion. It took us a second or two to realize what he meant.

"Uh, Yuki?" he started, successfully getting her attention. She smiled. "Yes Gacha~?"

He visibly shuddered. "Um... If you come down from that tree, I'll uh...I-I'll..."

"You'll play with me?" she asked.

He took in a deep breath. "Y-yeah, sure, whatever you say..."

"Okay!" We all looked up at the tree to see Yuki's beaming face and we relaxed. But it only lasted for a moment.

"But Iroha has to stay with Miki-chan."

"WHAT? ! I'd never agree to that!" He complained and shifted his gaze in Iroha's direction.

"Then I'm staying up here."

"But Mama will get in trouble with Miku!"

"But she won't have to if you do what I asked."

Iroha pouted. We all knew that Yuki would pull something like that on Gachapoid, but he really did look like he had no choice.

"F-fine... but I will not, and I repeat, will NOT dress up as Gachapin today."

"That's fine with me~!" she chirped and expertly climbed down the tree. She took his hand in hers and started running off towards the double doors, leaving behind Iroha and I to witness a yelling Gachapoid and a grinning Yuki.

Iroha rubbed her arms to warm up a bit after we saw them go in. "Sooo... what now?"

I did what Rin usually does whenever Len asks her whatever happened to his mp3. I shrugged and played with my hair. "I dunno."

We stood there in silence for a little while longer.

"...how much do you wanna bet that Yuki-chan has already made Gacha-kun feel the need to kill himself?"

"Nothing, I am one hundred percent sure that he wished that the moment her hand touched his."

We laughed and sat with our backs to the trees and heard the crunch of leaves as we sat on them. She sighed. "I really do wish there was a moment where I could go and talk to him without Yuki-chan looking so... defensive about it. I mean, I like him and he likes me. Why won't she just let it go?"

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know, she just probably feels like... she should try to keep after him, as much as she can. From what I hear from Luka-sama, love is a very...difficult emotion to fathom sometimes... Maybe Yuki is holding onto that belief that one day Gachapoid will look at her the same she does to him. I guess that that is what you feel towards him."

Iroha seemed pensive for a moment. " ... I guess. You could be right... Miki-sama, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course!"

She fiddled around with her fingers before speaking. "Have you ever fallen in love with anyone before?"

That caught me off guard and I thought about it for a second before answering her. "No, I honestly haven't. Why do you ask?" I lied.

She looked a little crestfallen. "Oh... Well, it's because I thought that maybe you had some experiance and that you could've helped me out on how to deal with all this."

She sighed and brought her knees up to rest her chin on them. "I'm just... so confused right now..."

I reached out and stroked her hair, desperatley wishing to be of more assistance to my younger sibling. "Maybe... I do not know, really... perhaps you should-"

I was not able to finish up what I was going to say because we heard a scream.

* * *

A/N:

What is with me and short chapters today? ? OTL

I think... I think I really am losing it... Gah, I swear, I say I'm on haitus and yet here I am updating my Fics and using up my breaks for them. Gosh... Okay, I really need to try harder for this, I'm thinking that this time for sure Piko will make his appearance in the next chapter and I promise, it'll be a heck longer. *sigh*

This is such a disappointment, I should really quit while I'm ahead and take a break...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:

I made a serious goof in the last chapter. At four in the morning, I woke up with a start and literally facepalmed myself. I had some kind of weird dream about snow and then I remembered that Miki is nicknamed the Christams Vocaloid Elf and then I remembered that Piko was released a year and four days after Miki. In December. And the setting was in spring.

! ! ! ! ! ! OTL

Yeah, more proof that I suck as a writer. Well, I changed the last chapter a bit, but nothing major. WHOOT! Piko makes his entrance in here, enjoy~

...If you can. OwO

But quick note: I had a fangirl scream. That's right, fangirl SCREAM, not squeal. For those of you who know who my top Voca Pairing is, you know what I'm talking about. XD

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d H n 5 U m 1 E e F I

But take away the spaces first. OwO

* * *

Iroha and I jerked uprite at the sound of the scream. We looked at one another and immediately assumed the worse.

"Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and we soon found ourselves in the living room. A soft poof alerted us that we had landed on top of the couch as we surveyed the room. It was silent for a long time and as we moved to get off of it, a high-pitched scream permeated the air.

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

"Who else can eat that fast? ! And don't try to make the excuse that you weren't here, there's an empty tray of cookies in your hand!"

"I am serious! I found it like this, on the table when I came over to see if we still had tape!"

"And just why the hell would tape be found here?"

"I don't know! I saw some earlier on the table!"

"You're horrible liar!"

"KYAAAAAAH!"

Before we knew it, we were in the kitchen, witnessing Luka brandishing her infamous tuna over poor Gakupo's head. We were certain that she would have smacked him across the face repeatedly were it not for our reflections from his sword that gave us away.

Luka gasped and automaticaly dropped her weapon. "Girls! What are you doing here, I thought you were suppose to be babysitting the children!" she added when she noticed that I was there.

I rubbed my arm and started to tug on my gloves. "Errr, I am, but Yuki 'kidnapped' Gachapoid and now I'm busy trying to find them right now." I know it wasn't the _whole_ truth, but at least it wasn't a lie. A little white lie never hurt anybody.

"Th-thank you for stopping by!" I was startled by Gakupo's cry as he tackled my legs and latched onto them firmly. I could not help but feel my face grow a little red from embarrasment.

"U-um, no problem?"

I didn't really know what to say at that point, even when Luka grabbed him by his hair and commenced to drag him out of the room while Iroha and I nervously laughed.

"W-well now, that was...interesting."

I nodded in agreement. "But I wondered what they were fighting about..." I asked as we surveyed the kitchen. When our gaze landed onto the table, we were shocked to see that some of the sweets were missing. Well, Iroha seemed more surprised whereas I was confused.

"Oh no! All of the green colored and apple flavored treats are missing!" Iroha exclaimed.

I shrugged. "And? How is that a problem?"

Iroha looked mortified. "Don't you know that the new Vocaloid loves sweets?" My guess is that my blank look told the whole story as she sighed.

"Of course not, Miku neglected to tell you... W-well, it can't be helped, I suppose... But um, I guess that was why Luka was upset she was in charge of kitchen duty."

"Oooooh!" I said. Now I got it. But then a thought crossed me as I frowned. "But nobody made me, Kiyoteru-sensei, and Yuki-chan anything to eat when we first arrived." I pouted.

Iroha thought about it too but shrugged in the end. "Um, I guess it's 'cuz they didn't know what you guys liked. Your character items came in late when you were released."

That stung. Everyone could have guessed what we had liked. I am sure that it was mentioned that Kiyoteru likes caffeniated beverages and that Yuki gave out apples and spoke about being about some apples high.

But, maybe mine is a little difficult to pick out... But apparently Piko deserves a lot of recognition considering there's a feast that somebody had already started snacking on for him that was layed out on the kitchen table.

I sighed and decided that I'd do what I do best: suck it up.

"Wait a minute..."

I was snapped out of my depressive thoughts as Iroha placed a small finger on her bottom lip.

"All of the green colored and apple-flavored treats are gone... so that means... It was them!"

I mentally facepalmed. Of course! How did we even miss that? And poor Gakupo had to pay the price...

"Okay, we've got a lead so now we have an idea at where they could be hiding!" I exclaimed as we dashed out of the double doors of the kitchen.

"Usually after they finish eating, they take a nap, right?" Iroha asked, just to clarify with me.

I nodded with a smile. "And don't they usually nap in the tree house?"

It was Iroha's turn to grin. "It has a heater in there and plenty of blankets, they should be fine up there and with our luck, we should find them in no time!"

I stopped. "Then why are we running? Can't I just teleport ourselves over there."

Iroha slowed down to a steady pace before stopping. "I guess so, you're not tired are you? You've used it a lot already today, it usually wears you out after a few tries." she asked in a worried tone.

Honestly, I could not even tell whether or not I was feeling exhausted. I guess I was just too worried about the kids to care. I shook my head. "I feel alright, I don't think one more will hurt me." I answered and grabbed her hand. "Let's hurry just in case we're wrong."

I didn't give her time to answer as she soon found herself surrounded by wooden planks that were adorned with pictures of ourselves.

Sure enough, the two kids were fast asleep on the beanbag chairs, cacooned in thick fleece blankets with the heaters up on high. We grinned as Iroha picked up Gachapoid while I did the same for Yuki.

xXx

"And you have to apologize to him for causing him that much trauma! Although I have my doubts that he will recover from it, but at least he needs some form of piece of mind that he really was not the one to blame for what you two did." I was busy scolding the two after they were awake.

With our help, Luka finally finished baking the new batch of cookies, muffins, cakes, pies and the like before the new Vocaloid came. She smiled appreciatively at us after she had placed the fudge in the fridge to cool.

"Thank you for helping me! With Meiko off in a drunken stupor worrying about whether or not if the new Vocaloid is going to be a gorgeous piece of art, I would have never finished up in time!"

All of us laughed except for Yuki. She was too busy trying to dust off her outfit because it ended up having the flour get caught on her clothes while she was baking.

"You're welcome..." she grumbled when she noticed that I was busy glaring at her. She can be a sweetheart, but every cute litte girl have her moments.

Luka beamed and bent down to her height to pat her head. "Well, I thank you for your help, you worked very hard! Do you know what good little girls and boys get when they do a job well done?"

Gachapoid and Yuki looked at each other before looking up back at the rose-haired Vocaloid and shook their heads.

"They each deserve their own bag of sweets." With that being said, she gave Gachapoid, Yuki, Iroha, and myself a bag of sweets of our own.

The youngest had huge grins on their faces that was so bright, it could've lit up the entire christmas tree for the rest of the month.

"Thank you Luka-sama!" We chirped. Yuki and Gachapoid made fast work with their rewards and was found sleeping on the couch in less than thirty minutes.

Iroha was a bit different as she decided to save hers while I was busy nibbling off the edges of the mini-cherry pie that Luka had set aside for me.

"I wonder if they it'll be nice once we meet?" Iroha wondered aloud.

I stopped mid-bite. "Maybe. I hope so. I mean, we don't really need another Miku around here, now do we?" I joked. Iroha smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"But what if it isn't? What if it's almost like an exact replica of Miku, just from a different Company, a possible different set of clothes and voice?"

That one was a little hard to say, but I patted her head with my free hand that wasn't sticky and smiled. "Then we'll just have to make the best of it. But if it is, I don't think they would get along. You know, the whole Vocaloid Supremecy sort of deal will be the main difference of them. They'd fight it out pretty much everytime they see each other. I honestly don't think we'd have much to worry about."

"But what if it wants allies?"

Now she lost me. "Allies? What're you talking about?"

She straightened up and looked up at me with her bright, amber eyes. "I mean, what if Miku becomes too much to handle for it? Maybe we can help. All of the Crypton Vocaloids are on Miku's side-"

"Unless you count Kaito and Len. And maybe Luka, she doesn't seem to be particularly fond of Miku-"

"But, if that were the case, maybe we can help them out!"

"Why do you want to do that so badly? We haven't met it in person! Much less even had a voice sample."

She looked a bit defeated and sighed, as if though I was understanding what she was trying to say. "Miki-sama, I mean if Miku-nii gives it trouble, let's be the first to help so that way we're no longer the ones who's underhanded."

I raised a brow. "Oh really? And what makes you so sure that it'll work?" I inquired.

She shrugged. "Well, I've got a pretty realistic voice, I'm based off a successful franchise, I've boosted up our popularity because of my release..."

"Go on," I urged, curious to where she was trying to go with this.

She got up from the couch that we were sitting on and looked at me square in the eye.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe if it's as popular as Miku-nii, the way everybody is acting is what Meiko-sama, Kaito-san, Lola-sama, Sweet Ann-chan and Leon-san did for her. A big fuss meant that they knew it was going to get our name out there. Plus, it's from a well-known Company that's been around for a long time, whereas ours is still pretty new to everything."

I was slowly starting to catch on as I started nodding in agreement. It would explain for the lack of enthusiasm people had for when my "siblings" and I were released.

"If we can help them rise up and top Miku-nii off of the charts, wouldn't we also be accredited to helping it achieve its fame?"

She was beginning to grin and I slowly found myself doing the same.

"If we can do just that, by us having duets and such with it, it'll be overwhelmed with gratitude for what we've done for it and we'd be sure to be part of the major leagues!" she finished with a flourish thanks to her photon speakers. They started blasting out the sound of trumpets, causing the kids to jolt in their sleep.

"Dang it Iroha! Shut those stupid flying boxes with ears up!" Yuki growled, angrily eyeing at Iroha.

She blushed in embarrasment and mouthed, "Sorry!"

Yuki grumbled a bit more before finally resting her head on a pillow whereas Gachapoid looked at us with sleep-induced eyes. He was forcing them to stay open but surprised us with a question we didn't expect him to ask. "And what if it backfires?" he slurred and fell back asleep.

We stood there in silence, letting Gachapoid's question sink in.

He was right, who are we to assume that something like that would work. Plus, I felt bad for acting like we would be... using it for our own gain.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked down at Iroha. "He's right, you know. We can't get too ahead of ourselves just because we think what we've thought of is for the best... for us that is."

Iroha heaved in a heavy sigh and curled up in a ball. "I know, it really was stupid of me to think that. I'm sorry, it was doomed to fail from the start..."

"No, no, no! It's not like that! Gachapoid isn't trying to sway your opinion on it, he's just suggesting an event that you and I didn't even bother considering. But doesn't it sound, you know, selfish of us to want all of that from one person?"

She nodded but still had the forlorn look on her face as she stood up. "I'm... I'm going to get a drink to go with my sweets. Need anything Miki-sama?"

I looked down at my hand. "I could use a napkin to wipe off the crumbs and such."

She left without another word while I let their words sink in. It was a good idea, Iroha has good intentions, but there's always the chance that it could brush our help aside. It was starting to get confusing and I decided to rest my head on a pillow while I started absent-mindedly chew on a brownie with melted chocolate on the inside.

_Wait a sec... chocolate?_ I jumped up in a flash, like as if though I was struck with lightning, and tossed the brownie on the floor. I felt the bitter taste of bile rise up in my throat, Luka must have forgotten that I can't eat chocolate!

I jumped off of the chair, immediatley forgetting that I could have just transported myself to the restroom, and ran downstairs.

I head the doorbell ring, but I ignored it as I made my frantic journey to the room. Little did I know, I would have the biggest surprise in store.

It wasn't because I caught Iroha opening the door.

It wasn't because I caught sight of snow-white hair with a large cowlick bobbing up and down as that person walked.

It wasn't because I swore I had just heard the clearest, most melodic voice in ages.

It wasn't because of all of that.

It was the fact that in my haste, I had ran into him, knocking it over and having an impossible time trying to get off of it.

"Wh-what the? Get the hell off of me!" it screeched as it began to struggle trying to shove me off.

I didn't dare open my mouth, I was too scared to speak as a way to prevent a certain disaster from happening.

We both couldn't understand why we couldn't get away, that is, until we heard Iroha's giggling.

"Awww, that's so cute! Your ahoges are stuck together!"

Sure enough, we both looked up and saw that mine was hooked under it, at the curved of it that resembled a "P".

It's fingers started to try and slip ours out but ended up making it even worse as it started getting even more and more tangled into a knot.

It swore. Loudly. And a steady string of curses came flowing out of its mouth that would have even made Lily proud.

Iroha looked mortified. "P-Piko-kun, calm down, you're making it worse!"

_Piko-kun?_ I thought. _So he's a boy?_ I almost laughed, he looked so much like girl with his soft features, his hairstyle and the large circuitry-looking dress. In fact, it was pretty laughable on just how similar he looked...like...

...me?

"Get her off!" he cried and kicked me in the stomach.

Worst mistake. Ever.

Little did I know, I would have the biggest surprise in store.

It wasn't because I caught Iroha opening the door.

It wasn't because I caught sight of snow-white hair with a large cowlick bobbing up and down as that person walked.

It wasn't because I swore I had just heard the clearest, most melodic voice in ages.

It wasn't because of all of that.

It was because I emptied my stomach all over Piko's front.

* * *

AnimeMixDJ... are you some kind of psychic or something? I had that idea for the longest time since I sometimes view Gakupo as an unfortunate victim of circumstance. XD Or maybe I'm just too obvious... OTL

And yay! The chapter was longer! I know I know, very cliche way for Piko and Miki to meet, but eh, this was made months ago and I did have that idea. Just didn't type it in on time is all. ^^" Pfffffffffft, horrible writer right here! *points to self*

Another thing, don't ask why Miki can't eat chocolate, I've had this crazy thought that maybe she's allergic to chocolate and so she reacts pretty badly to it. Hence why she panicked when she ate the brownie and made a big fuss about it. I've always viewed her to have that inability to digest it or something. Again, don't ask, my mind is weird. XD

Anyways, review if you want, but they do make me happy! :3


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:

Nothing much to say except that I'll be updating at a snail's pace for a while, so neh. =w=

You're all going to see how I view Piko in a little while, but yes, I do picture him to have a potty mouth. XD

* * *

After I had made a complete and total fool of myself, I was stuck in my room for the remainder of the "feast".

Piko bitched at me so badly for ruining his "shirt" and had to be taken to another part of the building and requested that I shouldn't be allowed at dinner.

... sounds like he absolutely loves me so far, doesn't it?

I plopped back onto my bed and sighed. It was easily perhaps the worst day of my entire life.

First, I screw up by losing the kids. Second, I let them run around loose in the house eating the sweets which caused us to be "rewarded". And I didn't even need to think about the third reason, it was as clear as day.

Or as clear as the fact that there's a big dark stain on his front... Yuck!

I made a face and stared at my own reflection in my mirror. I moved my head slowly to see it and, out of pure boredom, I began to study my features.

After I played around with the makeup that Lily gave me for my birthday about four days ago and cleaning my face a few times until it felt raw, a quick series of knocks told me that I should stop.

I slowly opened the door and jumped back a bit when two pairs of dark blue eyes jabbed themselves through the entrance. I squeaked and jumped back in time to hear both Lily and Kaito laughing.

Lily stopped when she saw the annoyed look on my face because then she turned a light shade of pink and tried to shrug it off.

"Sorry Red, just had to see that. Anyways, Frosty and I dropped by to say that Snow White forgives you."

"Uh, I wouldn't actually say 'forgive', Lily. More like he's attempting to forget what happened earlier today and the person who caused it. It kind of sounds more like that," Kaito corrected with a sympathetic smile.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, which stung thanks to that stupid eye-liner stick that kept stabbing them. "Well... you know what, I don't care. That facsimile can whine and complain over a soiled shirt-"

"But you puked all over it!" Kaito exclaimed. To prove his point, he did an overly-exaggerated wave of his hands to indicate the front of his shirt.

Lily scowled and smacked the back of his head. "Shut it BaKaito, quit making her feel like shit!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friends. "...Wow, thanks a lot Lily for pointing out the obvious. I honestly do feel like. . . that. First impressions are everything around here!"

"Well, you certainly did leave a big one on him!" Kaito joked. He earned another slap from Lily as a reward for attempting to lighten up the mood.

I smiled a little bit. Those two, and Gumi whenever she wasn't busy, would always try to cheer me up whenever things turned sour. And I knew for a fact that I needed it.

I smiled at them and tried to wrap my arms around them in a big hug. "Thanks you guys. I think I'll be fine if I do not have to deal with him any time soon."

Lily and Kaito's faces fell for a bit and looked at each other with worried looks. I let them go and looked up. "What? Was it something I said?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably on her feet and rubbed her arms together like as if though she was cold. I knew she should wear more clothes...

Kaito spoke up for her."Uh, Miki? I'm not saying this to sound mean or anything, it really isn't me saying this!" she added hastily. "It's just that uh... the little guy, Piko, right? He uh... uh... How can I say this without hurting your feeli-"

"Piko hates you Miki." Lily said in her usual no-nonsense tone.

Kaito looked at his feet and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Uh, yeah. What she said."

So much for Iroha's plan on letting the new guy like us and helping us rise in popularity. More like incinerate us with his gorgeous voice and then blaming us for his mistakes like if he didn't practice enough or something. I'm not sure, I do not even know him! And by the way things started to look, I doubt I ever will.

I sighed. "Well, I cannot blame him... It'd be like the time Kaito threw up on your clothes last time he ate too much ice cream back at the concert in Osaka-"

"Miki, please. I told you to never bring that up ever again." Lily's sharp voice cut me off and looked at Kaito with a menacing glare.

His face turned pink. "H-how many times do I have to apologize? I even bought you about hundreds of honey jars filled with honey and lemons! I even got you a crossing sign!"

"Was that the one that was missing at the intersection indicating that the train was close up front?"

"...maybe."

"You dumbass! That's why all of those people were in that accident! And the fucking wait didn't help because it backed up traffic! You asshole!"

"GAH! ! I'm sorry, Lily! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Uh, are you two finished yet?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't try to kill him in my room. I just had my carpet cleaned not too long ago...

She stopped, her fist in mid-air and scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna waste my time beating this jackass's face in." she scoffed and marched out of my room.

And then there were two...

Kaito was the first to speak and smiled graciously at me. "Thanks Miki-chan! I wouldn't want to know what Lily would've done to me then..."

I shrugged, again mimicking Rin. "No problem, what're friends for, Kaito-nii?" I said with a smile that he easily returned. What I didn't count on, however, was the bone crushing bear hug that he pulled me in.

Unlike the rest of the Vocaloids, I'm what they like to call an "Organic", meaning that parts of me can be found in actual, living beings. And what I still had were lungs. Lungs that were burning for oxygen at this very moment while this secret super-powered android, cyborg thing was crushing my ribcage.

"Miki-chan is so nice! If only Piko knew that you're not a bad person, then I'm sure he'd stop hating you and wishing that your Master turn you into scrap metal 'cause he thinks you're a failure."

My eye twitched. I wanted to say "He obviously hadn't seen your sales record," but after he told me all of those nice things, I didn't have the heart for it. But I loved breathing more than anything, so. . .

"K-Kaito-n-nii!" I managed to gasp.

He stopped hugging me and blinked. "Yeah?"

"B-breathing sounds like a good i-idea, y-yeah?"

He got what I meant and dropped me on the floor. I swear, he's a good guy and all, but he sure can be an idiot. . .

"Sorry 'bout that." He said with a sheepish grin. He reminds me of a child sometimes, but at least he's nothing like Gakupo-san. He's a bit. . . too friendly with all of the Female Vocaloids. Luka-nee was the one who told me that and even added that I should keep an eye out for him. I still do not get why, is not a good thing for him to be? But I digress. . .

By the time I finally looked up to see Kaito, he had a worried look in his eyes. I tilted my head to the side. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a moment. I was slowly growing impatient and I was about to tell him that he'd better tell me or that I'd bring Lily back in here when he finally spoke.

"Piko's Master and your Master have some kind of. . .idea."

I raised a brow. "An idea? What do you mean by that?" Why would they want to speak to each other? Being rival companies and all, I didn't think that they'd want to speak to each other so soon. It was kind of like Internet, Co. and Crypton. Those two did not speak with one another for a long time until the Vocaloids snuck out to greet one another. At least now they understand that none of them mean any _real_ harm, but I guess that's because they're both popular companies.

Again, Kaito looked hesitant and I could tell he forced his eyes to look at me. "Well, I'm not a _hundred_ percent sure, but um, there's been this rumor going around even before Piko's release and uh. . ." He looked down at the floor for a second before looking back up at me again. "But they have something already planned for you and Piko."

I felt my heart sink. Already? That can't be, do they not know what had just happened between us? !

Obviously not, but I had to try. "That's a lie! If it took Crypton and Internet so long for their Vocaloids to 'play nice' with one another, why would they already be trying to get us to work together so soon?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Honestly, it could be because you two look so much alike. Piko says otherwise, but we all know that it's pretty obvious. I mean, isn't it pretty ironic that you two share a birthday within the same week, in the same month, have similar hairstyles and clothes? You two are. . . Hmmmm, how should I put this. . . I got it! You two look a lot like a candy cane! You're red and he's white! You both might as well be the new Christmas Vocaloid Duo or something! Oh, wouldn't that be adorable to see you guys on the Christmas card this month that we normally send to the UTAUloids? Heck, we could even-"

My eye twitched. He must have had too much ice cream if he was already thinking that much ahead of himself and others. I mean, I hadn't even noticed that about us! I thought he looked more like an oreo, and I _hate_ oreos. Except the vanilla ones with the vanilla cream, those are good. And my favorite. Why haven't they made a cherry-vanilla one? They'd sell out pretty quickly, I bet.

Kaito went on and on about his hypothesis about us when I managed to catch this last tidbit. "Besides the fact that he actually is a boy from his initial release when a lot of people thought you were some kind of trap. But already some of us think he is, too! Meiko could've _sworn_ he was a girl because of how loud and how squeaky his voice got when he was screaming at you and-"

He took one good look at my face to know that he had said too much and that I was not pleased in the least the he had reminded me of my humiliation. The fact that so many people believed (well, still do) that I'm a UTAUloid, heck, some even believed I was Ritsu but re-designed to appear more like a boy who still likes to cross-dress, was a huge blow to my ego and made me disliked being a Vocaloid all the more.

After he rushed out of my room, I sighed and rubbed my temples before slouching down in a seat. I placed my head between my legs to ease the oncoming headache when one last thought crossed me before I fell asleep sitting up: Just what do they want to do with us?

* * *

A/N:

Finally updated!

Honestly, I had Writer's Block Syndrome after I sent out the last chapter, because I after I smiled at the fact she threw up all over him, I started thinking. "Now what?" XD

Sorry for it being so late, but here it is! I'll try to be quicker with the next one, but unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure so I'll have to try.

Thank you for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:

. . . I need to be more organized, my papers keep disappearing on me. O.O

*sighs* I can't believe it took me forever to have this thing up for all of you,

Well, here's chapter five! So sorry for the belated update. . . OTL

* * *

It was one of the most unpleasant experiences I have had as of late.

It was painfully obvious that Piko hated me and the feeling was beginning to become reciprocal thanks to him. The possible idea of having me show up with him for our Masters in a Studio and have us sing a song _together_ made me want to eat those chocolate brownies again.

And again.

And again.

Until I could no longer tell that I was given an esophagus.

I am pretty sure that would be a more enjoyable experience than to stay in his presence for longer than a minute. I was that desperate to stay away from him. However, I could not deny that he really was created to be "Bait", much like Len is. His hair was that of the popular bob hair cut style or, as Lily would say, "Whatever the Hell it's called". And white hair is becoming a popular color, too.

I shook my head in disgust. I could not believe that I was even thinking about the positive things about him! Perhaps if I focus on the negative, then maybe the next time we meet, I will know what to say to him to keep up with his "game". Then perhaps I could be able to keep up with his spiteful banter.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

He. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . looks

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .very effeminate?

I groaned and threw my body on my bed. Who was I trying to kid? I could not think of a negative thing to say at that moment._ I barely even know him!_ I could not help but think about that. That was the awful truth. And it was enough to throw me into the vast waters of depression as I sunk further and further still. It did not take long for me to start thinking about how. . . Unappealing I am compared to him.

His design has intricate patterns. He looks a lot like a guitar, the way his collar looks a bit like that handle and then the buttons on his front look like the knobs that help with tuning the instrument. Even his tail, I had just remembered that he had one, could easily be thought of as the plug-in and as a USB chord.

I am simple. Just fluff, two blue lines, a star slapped on the front of me and a belt with the letter and number A2. Nothing difficult. Nothing at all. A person could draw a sloppy sketch of me and it could, perhaps, still look as if though they had my design engraved into their minds by memory. Does that make sense? Simple to remember, no effort at all.

He has a great vocal range. I have even heard his seiyuu and. . . and he makes my seiyuu pale in comparison.

His voice is smooth and he is able to hit the low and high notes easily, or so it appears in my opinion. And his english is near perfect. I have heard him sing a few samples already that was asked of him to do. I could even hear him show off not to long ago to everyone downstairs. Their words of approval were not that difficult to miss.

My voice is raspy, a little dry sounding I guess? And yes, I do have some issues with pronouncing some words, b-but just a few, I swear! And I do have trouble with english. . . I am still rough with that language. . . And that is the other issue with my voice. It is rough.

I bit my lower lip. Already, Piko was beating me. He is new, adorable, unique. . . I mean, he has two different colored eyes! And I swear I saw that his left one has an equalizer in there when I fell on him! Whoever did his design went a little overboard, though. How are the fans going to do his fanart? I think whoever did it made it to complicated. . .

That thought brought a smile to my face.

I am not difficult to draw. I am simple. So I have found one good thing about me. I am much easier on the fan's wrists than what I had originally thought. I could not help but let my smile become bigger. Until I could not think of another reason on what else to be happy about.

My face was buried into my pillow before I knew it and I screamed in it. It was so frustrating! He was making me feel so frustrated! He made me feel so, so, so. . . so obsolete. . .

He was definitely ahead of me. He's already proved me useless. . .

While I was busy fantasizing of the many different forms of torture that I would much rather have to endure as punishment for my worthlessness, I even began to think about that maybe, just maybe, those forms of torture would be a better way to kill time than to, in the words of Kaito, be around that Oreo. It was also pretty annoying whenever Lily came to my room and told me the latest gossip, such as Piko and I being a couple only because we look incredibly similar. There are times when I do despise fans. . .

And this is one of those times.

"They call it 'Ahoge Love'."

I groaned at the nickname. And it wasn't the only one. There was PiKi, MiKo, PiKiko, Mipiko. . . Kaito even told me that there was some kind of FanFiction writer with that Pen name! I did not believe that it was going to be that atrocious, but it was. I wanted to be friends with him, I really, honestly, truly did. But no it is not possible anymore thanks to my thoughtlessness and now Iroha has to suffer because of me. As if my day could get any better, Kaito walked in as well and had an apologetic look on his face.

"Uhhh, hey MiMi!" he chirped and sat down next to Lily. I looked at her and she shrugged, not sure what he was going to say. We both turned to look at him expectantly while he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. I did not like the way he was looking at me. He looked anxious. He even looked a little sick. I could not help but wonder if something horrible had happened without Lily and I knowing. I should have known better because it was not until after he spoke I felt like I wanted to hurt him.

"Y-your Master wants you to go to the Studio right now. . ."

"Really? But he did not send me a me-"

"Please go! He's uh, really busy with someone. . ."

"With who?"

He looked away.

". . .W-with Piko. . ."

I wanted to strangle him when he said that. It wasn't his fault, really it wasn't, but I obviously could not do that to MY Master and get away with it. But, I did not because unlike Lily, at least I knew when it was alright to hurt someone.

So, I was forced to leave the comfort of my room and had Kaito and Lily escort me to the Studio. Lily wanted to make sure that Piko didn't try to do anything stupid and Kaito. . . Well, I think he was just curious about my reaction. That, or he wanted to stop by at the Cafeteria that was at the Studio for some ice cream. He gets it for free. I am pretty sure that is the reason why he tagged along.

It wasn't until we were in Gakupo-san's van that I realized that maybe there was a third reason why he wanted to come.

"LILY, SLOW DOWN! ! !"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I? THERE SO MUCH FREAKIN' SPACE BETWEEN ME AND THE OTHER CAR!"

"BUT YOU'RE GOING ONE HUNDRED MILES AN HOUR IN A FORTY AREA! ! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED YOU CR-"

"SHUT CHUR ASS! WHO'S THE ONE DOIN' ALL THE DRIVIN'? !"

"I WANTED TO!"

. . .Yep, these are my two best friends all right. One is a speed demon, as Rin likes to call her, and the other one likes to cling onto me and scream into my ear about the former person's driving. Kaito may not sound exactly like Len but I cannot fathom how much repairs it would take and cost to replace my "eardrums". I think I really did lose my hearing momentarily for that ride.

What would usually have taken us about thirty minutes to get there took about less than fifteen with Lily behind the wheel. Lily did know a lot of "shortcuts". But I still prefer going through a joy ride than having to go and deal with you-know-who. It was comforting that Lily and Kaito walked inside with me, even thought Kaito was clinging onto my arm while glaring at Lily and with Lily doing the same. I could not help but think that perhaps there was something more going on between them and that they were just using me as an excuse to be in the same place together. Or so Iroha tells me. She is more adept at recognizing and pointing out the relationships that go on within our Group. And she is usually right.

Once we were standing in front of the door (it had never appeared more menacing in my existence before than it did at that very moment), Lily placed a comforting hand on my shoulder while Kaito kept a hand on the doorknob and nodded. I could not help but smile, they were being so helpful to me when they knew just how uncomfortable Piko made me fe-

And then they went off and killed the emotion when he swung the door open, shoved me through the door, and then as mad as a Hatter, they both started to run as if though they were being chased by some Demon or something. Because of all of that trouble that they had caused, I almost did not hear Lily say,"Break a leg and it's cool that I keep your ship thingy?"

. . .Such supportive friends that I have, do I not?

I pushed my body up and looked around. No sense in just lying around (literally, courtesy of Lily) and so I went on my way to search for my Master and he-who-must-not-be-named-because-I-am-not-fond-of-him. That was when I had realized something. Kaito had never told me which room it was going to be held in since there wasn't just one or even a few soundproof Studios in this building.

. . .I knew for a fact that I had something to say to Lily when I get home today. Just as I was about to become depressed, curse my horrible luck at having such forgetful friends, I heard a voice.

"I didn't think you'd be _this_ stupid."

I yelped and quickly spun around. I blinked several times, and I am not sure why I felt like I had to do that. Piko rolled his eyes at me when I said nothing.

"You've been here for more than a year and you _still_ get lost? You're hopeless," he remarked in an bored tone.

"H-huh?"

He caught me off guard with that and I could not help but feel a bit angry at him. Just who did he think he was, calling me that when he did not know about my situation.

"I am not lost. Kaito-san forgot to tell me which room I was supposed to be i-"

"It's unprofessional to blame your co-workers for your forgetfulness. That and didn't you receive the memo from your Master?"

When I did not respond right away, he rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance. I felt my face heat up. Master, as much as I do not like the idea of blaming him, did not, in fact, send me a memo. I was also trying to explain that to Kaito but he had cut me off to tell me what he was ordered to tell me. Why was Master acting like this? He is not the forgetful type. He would never do something as spring up something new at the last minute to me and my "siblings". It was not Piko's place to criticize me like that.

"No, Master had neglected to send me a memo this afternoon. That is what I meant when I told you that Kaito had to come and tell me because-"

"When are you ever going to learn that you can't get through with this 'career' by lying like that? Excuses are excuses, so suck it up and quit wasting my time, all right? Both of our Masters are waiting for you and I had to be the one to look for the lost kid and then have to bring her back to them. You should be grateful that I volunteered because your Master looks pissed as Hell right now. He thinks you're going AWOL on him."

That same feeling that I had felt when I was "born" returned and I felt. . . Flustered? I could not believe my luck! Now he was lecturing me of all things! That, that, that. . . That _Oreo_ was telling me what I did wrong (which was not my fault, mind you)! I had half a mind to tell him off, but he turned around and waved a dismissive hand.

"Well? Aren't you coming? I don't want to be here anymore than you do, especially with a fail like yourself."

. . .That comment hurt.

Emotionless, that's how I felt when he finally opened the door to where our Masters were hidden in. Indifferent, when my Master scolded me for my tardiness. Jaded, when I dragged my feet into the soundproof cubicle after all was said and finished. Weary, when Piko was ordered to touch my hand. It was cold, just like the look his eyes were giving me, almost daring me to say a thing about this. I felt empty when I sang. I do not even know what song it was. My mouth moved on its own and the words just tumbled out.

When we were finished, his Master appeared pleased with his creation. Mine. . . not so much. He looked immensely disappointed and shook his head. He did not bother saying a word to me. He stiffly walked away and I felt my heart sink. He had never done that before. Not even when he grew impatient with Yuki's mindless chatter, not even when Kiyoteru overstays his welcome at his office, speaking "business" or anything of the like. I did a horrendous job.

The door was opened and Piko ducked his head and promptly walked out, not bothering to say a word or spare me a glance. And like my Master, he left. However, he did not leave without giving me a parting gift. Those kinds of gifts are not always in the form of words and looks.

His malicious smirk said it all to me.

* * *

A/N:

Short chapters be-eth short. ~(*3*)~

Review if you like, I'm not particularly happy with this. OTL


End file.
